


Bajka z Tatooine

by kruk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Stary tekst, pierwszy star warsowy fik napisany na konkurs Bastionu. Mam duży sentyment do tej historii, jednocześnie także świadomość błędów, które starałam się poprawić, lecz ostatecznie wrzucam tekst w formie sprzed 8 lat.Akcja rozgrywa się tuż po zakończeniu filmu Wojny Klonów, gdy Jedi i sklonowani żołnierze mieli opuszczać Tatooine... póki Moc nie zdecydowała inaczej.





	Bajka z Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

> Stary tekst, pierwszy star warsowy fik napisany na konkurs Bastionu. Mam duży sentyment do tej historii, jednocześnie także świadomość błędów, które starałam się poprawić, lecz ostatecznie wrzucam tekst w formie sprzed 8 lat.  
> Akcja rozgrywa się tuż po zakończeniu filmu Wojny Klonów, gdy Jedi i sklonowani żołnierze mieli opuszczać Tatooine... póki Moc nie zdecydowała inaczej.

Kanonierki wzbiły się w gorące powietrze. Misja dobiegła końca. Nie lecieli na wysokim pułapie, ciągle blisko powierzchni. Przez otwarte grodzie statków widać było mijany krajobraz. Nie było na co patrzeć – tylko niekończąca się pustynie piachu, czasem jakieś truchło martwego zwierza. Nie patrzył, bo wszystko to już znał. Kanonierki płynnie skręciły by lecieć wzdłuż kanionów nagich skał, gdy wiatr zaczął się wzmagać. Ciężko było utrzymać kurs, a co dopiero wzbić się w przestrzeń, by dostać się do statku czekającego na orbicie.

Mieli odlecieć, ale Moc zdecydowała inaczej. Wściekle zawirowała, boleśnie dając o sobie znać. Poczuł ją, usłyszał jej krzyk i wiedział, co nadchodzi. Burza piaskowa – _smoki w gniewie ryczą._

Zanim zachwiało kolejny raz kanonierką, warknął tylko prosty rozkaz – _ląduj_ – a klon posłuchał bez wahania. Nie widział, ale czuł, że bliźniaczy pojazd wylądował w pobliżu. Po chwili ożywiła się łączność z drugim statkiem.  
\- Anakinie – usłyszał spokojny głos swego mentora – co się dzieje?  
\- Burza, mistrzu. Nie możemy lecieć, to zbyt niebezpieczne.  
\- Zbyt niebezpieczne, hmmm? – dobiegł go głos wiekowego mistrza Jedi.  
Zignorował podszytą pułapkę w tych prostych słowach.  
\- Burze są niebezpieczne – rzekł mimo to. – Kanonierki są zbyt słabe by wybić się przez pole piachu niesionego z taką siłą. Musimy to przeczekać.  
\- Cóż, skoro Anakin mówi, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, jestem skory w to uwierzyć – dodał jego mistrz, a on słyszy niedopowiedziane słowa _Anakin rzadko kiedy uważa coś za zbyt niebezpieczne._  
\- Dobrze – w końcu głos wiekowego mistrza przechyla szale. – Czekać będziemy.  
I łączność między dwiema kanonierkami zamiera. Pozostało słuchać szumu wiatru i skowytu ukrytego w nim smoka.

II.  
\- Ile to może potrwać? – głos klona jest pozbawiony akcentu. Inni żołnierze zastygają w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.  
\- Kto wie – on sam zastanawia się nad tym. – Parę minut, może parę godzin. Pustynia rządzi się swoimi prawami.  
\- Skąd nagle ta burza się wzięła? – niemal uśmiechnął się słysząc to niedowierzanie w głosie togrutańskiej dziewczynki. Dla nie znających zwyczajów planety, Tatooine zawsze jawi się jak nieodgadnięta zagadka.  
\- Smok – odpowiada bez zastanowienia, na poły poważny, na poły bawiąc się widokiem niezdecydowanego grymasu uczennicy. Jego uczennicy – nie chcianej, zmanipulowanej, by tylko związać go bardziej, łatwiej kontrolować... odrzuca zaraz te myśli, zbyt bliskie są powierzchni umysłu, zbyt blisko innych mistrzów.  
Jego padawanka mierzy go spojrzeniem, nie rozumiejąc.  
\- To krzyk smoków wywołuje burzę – odpowiada, pamiętając stare opowieści.  
\- Smok – dziewczynka powtarza, z namysłem. – To legenda, tak?

Uśmiecha się, pozwalając by drgnienie ust zastąpiło słowa. Nie chce wracać wspomnieniami w zakazane lata, w jego ukochane chwile, które, jak skaza, oddzielają go od innych Jedi.

Siedzą w ciszy, mijają minuty. W metal kanonierki co rusz uderza porwany siłą wiatru zagubiony kamień pustyni. On sam słucha tego dźwięku; to jak pieśń pustyni, śpiewana mu na dobranoc, tak jak za dawnych dni. Czuje się spokojny, lecz Moc podszeptuje mu, że jego towarzysze są przerażeni. Mogą tylko czekać aż gniew pustyni minie. I modlić się, by kanonierka nie stała się ich metalowym grobem.

\- No wiesz... utknęliśmy tu – Togrutanka krzywiąc się nieznacznie, rozgląda się na boki. Ciasne pomieszczenie kanonierki jest duszne. Nie ma światła, tylko czerwień lampki nadaje wnętrzu niepokojący wygląd. Wszyscy siedzą ściśnięci, on po jednej stronie, pomiędzy żołnierzami, ona po drugiej. Ciało przy ciele, mało miejsca i mało możliwości na ruch. Każdy chce się stąd wydostać, choć nikt nie mówi nic.  
\- Na parę godzin przynajmniej, sam tak powiedziałeś – dodaje już ciszej, jakby przestraszona wizją bycia uwięzioną z nimi wszystkimi, na tak długo.  
\- To co? – pyta wyzywająco, bo jakaś część jego nie chce wracać do starych opowieści.  
\- Mamy czas – ona przekrzywiła głowę, oczy tak odmienne od ludzkich wbiła w twarz mężczyzny. Ten z rozbawieniem uśmiechnął się. Niby taka dzielna i waleczna padawanka, a zachowuje się jak małe dziecko, łaknące bajek dla otuchy. Ale wiedział, że w świątyni Jedi nikt nie opowiada dzieciom bajek, są tylko nauki, przykazania, zakazy. Spojrzał na pozostałych. Dowódca klonów, kapitan Rex, i jego podwładni, wszyscy oni patrzyli na niego, trochę ukradkiem, trochę otwarcie, złaknieni opowieści, jak mała dziewczynka siedząca pomiędzy nimi.

_Bajki tworzą więzi między opowiadającym, a słuchającym. Dlatego są takie ważne. Bajki łączą ludzi_ – mówiła kiedyś jego matka. Miała ciepły głos, jak słońca Tatooine. _Przywiązanie to, odrzucić musisz_ – słyszy pokraczne słowa wiekowego mistrza, ale woli słuchać ciepłego głosu matki.

\- To stara opowieść – mówi w końcu, sam zaskoczony swoim ochrypniętym głosem, ale kontynuuje. – Mówi się, że dawno temu, zanim planetę zamieszkali pierwsi ludzie, żyły tu smoki. Wielkie i potężne stworzenia, heroldowie Matki, którą Jedi nazywają Mocą. Najstarszy ze smoków był jednym z wielu bogów, którzy rozeszli się po całej galaktyce. Tatooine wtedy była piękną, bogatą planetą, a nie pustynią, jak teraz.  
\- Co się stało? – jako jedyna pyta, tym swoim jeszcze dziecinnym głosem, choć on ma świadomość, że słuchają wszyscy.  
\- Wiele rzeczy – odpowiada krótko, ale wie, że to nie wystarczy. Istoty zamknięte w ciasnym pomieszczeniu chcą usłyszeć więcej, by na chwile uciec od własnych myśli. – Kiedy przybyli ludzie i osiedlili się na tych pięknych ziemiach, smoki nie miały nic przeciw temu. Ale szybko nowi przybysze skłócili się z rodowitymi mieszkańcami. Wybuchł wielki spór, a każda z ras udała się z prośbą do synów smoczego boga. Jego dwaj synowie chcieli pomóc nieszczęśnikom. Jeden smok, Tatoo uznał racje tubylców, drugi Tattooin wspierał ludzi. Jednak obaj zostali okłamani przez śmiertelników, przez co nie wiedzieli, że będą walczyć przeciw sobie. I gdy wybuchła wojna, stanęli do bratobójczej walki i obaj zginęli. Gdy ich ojciec się o tym dowiedział, wpadł w szał, a jego gniew obrócił piękną ziemię w pustynię. Swoich synów zamienił w dwie ogniste kule i zabrał ich na widnokrąg, by już nigdy nie byli skłóceni, a pamięć o nich nie zaginęła. I synowie po dziś dzień płoną mściwie nad padołem ziemskim.  
\- Nikt nigdy nie zaprzyjaźnił się ze smokami?  
\- Był chłopiec – odpowiada spokojnie. – Który raz uratował smoka.

III.  
_Słońca niemiłosiernie spalały ziemię, nawet chyląc się do snu. Karawana szła niestrudzenie, mając nadzieje, że nim nadejdzie zmrok, dotrze do bezpiecznego miejsca, daleko od terytoriów smoków. Od wieków ludzie nie żyli w zgodzie z nimi. Polowano na smoki dla ich cennych skór i rubinowych oczu. A smoki poprzysięgły im zemstę, niszcząc siedliska ludzkie. Poganiacze smagali batami zwierzęta, by szły szybciej. Na niewolników krzyczeli, podnosząc dłonie i potrząsali zaciśniętymi pięściami, w wymownych groźbach, co czeka tych krnąbrnych za nieposłuszeństwo. Szedł pomiędzy nimi chłopiec, spętany, jak inne niewolnicze dzieci._

_Smoki miały zwyczaj – i trwa on do dziś, by swymi rozgniewanymi rykami wzbudzać drgania piachu, a zrywem skrzydeł wywoływać wiatr, który jak ich własna natura, jest nieprzejednany, zażarty i szalony w swym locie. W burzy piaskowej można usłyszeć ich głosy, są straszne i nie znają litości. Są jak sama Pustynia, bezlitosne i nieokiełznane.  
Ludzie więc bali się. Zwłaszcza, że powietrze zastygło w duchocie, a zewsząd wydawała się panować cisza. Znali tą ciszę, lepką i złowrogą. Ciszę nim smoki zaatakują._

_I tak, jak się obawiali, z piasków pustyni wyłoniły się gadzie ciała. Ci co mogli, uciekli bez walki. Ci żądni sławy chwycili za broń, tylko by polec w walce._

_Ale chłopiec nie walczył, ani nie uciekał. Był zafascynowany siłą stworzeń, które nie pozwalają się spętać. Ruchem skórzanych skrzydeł, którymi wzbudzały wir powietrza. Podziwiał rubin ich oczu, w których odbijało się złoto piasku._

_I nim się spostrzegł, stał sam, przed zranionym smokiem. I mimo to nie uciekł. Jakiś Głos mu mówił, szeptał w sercu, że nie może uciec i porzucić rannego stworzenia. Bo pustynia pochłonie nieszczęśnika. Wszyscy to wiedzą – Pustynia daje i odbiera, wedle swego kaprysu. Wszystko należy do niej. I życie i śmierć._

_Więc Chłopiec został. Opatrzył rannego. I trwał przy nim, dni i noce. Gdy smok odzyskał przytomność, zapytał tylko: dlaczego?_

_Chłopiec się zastanowił, ale odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą._

_\- Moja matka mówiła mi, że prawdziwym problemem na świecie jest to, że nikt nie chce pomóc potrzebującemu._  
Smok w końcu postanowił powrócić pod rozgrzane piaski pustyni i wrócić do swego pradawnego snu.  
\- Wracaj więc do swoich, Mały Chłopcze – rzekł mu smok w końcu, na odchodnym. – A gdy będziesz czegoś potrzebował, obudź mnie, a spełnię twe życzenie. 

_I rozstali się._

_Chłopiec powrócił do ludzkiego siedliska. I wiódł swe życie niewolnika, śniąc o dniu, gdy uwolni i siebie i swoich bliskich._

\- Czemu nie poprosił smoka, by go uczynił wolnym?  
\- Kto wie... – w zamyśleniu palcem przejeżdża po swojej bliźnie na twarzy. – Może nie uważał, że Smok jest mu cokolwiek winien. A może chciał zachować to na gorsze czasy?  
\- Hm... – Togrutanka zastanawia się przez chwilę nad jego słowami. – Więc, o co poprosił smoka?  
Cień smutnego uśmiechu pojawił się na jego zmęczonej i brudnej twarzy. Historia toczyła się dalej, za każdym razem ta sama.

_Pewnego dnia, na swej drodze spotkał Anioła, który zagubił się na nieprzejednanej pustyni._

_Ścigały ją pachołki Ciemności, a Chłopiec zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nie zwlekając, wymknął się swym panom i szukał w burzy piaskowej smoka.  
W końcu ujrzał czerwone oczy gada, ale nic więcej nie mógł dojrzeć._

_\- Czego pragniesz? – zapytał smok._  
\- Uratować Anioła.  
\- Co z tego będziesz mieć? 

_Chłopiec tylko się uśmiechnął._

_\- Nie pragnę niczego w zamian._

_Smok wejrzał w jego serce i widział szczerość jego pragnień. Był tym zadziwiony, bo Smoki nie wierzą w ludzką dobroć, więc spełnił prośbę Chłopca. Wyszeptał mu, jak może uratować Anioła. I dał mu Oddech Matki i swą moc latania, by mógł poszybować do gwiazd, by tam wędrować z Aniołem._

_\- Wróć do mnie, gdy będziesz czegoś chciał – tak pożegnał Chłopca smok, czekając, aż serce człowieka przejrzy na dobre._

_Gdy Chłopiec wrócił z pustyni, był pełny wiary i nadziei. W szalonym pędzie wydarzeń uratował Anioła i wzlecieli obaj do gwiazd._

_Jednak szybko wojna znalazła kochanków._

_Chłopiec był wolny, ale pamiętał o tych zniewolonych i skrzywdzonych. Miał teraz Oddech Matki w sobie, wielką siłę. Chłopiec wyrósł i zmienił się w Wojownika. I jak na Wojownika przystało, toczył liczne walki w wojnie nie mającej końca, by pomagać słabym. Wiele istnień prosiło go o pomoc, a on bez wahania pomagał. Walczył, zabijał, ratował, czynił, co tylko mógł i nigdy się nie skarżył na swe własne boleści. Ale pomiędzy tymi naprawdę potrzebującymi, byli i oszuści._

_„Potrzebujemy wody” – mówili nieznajomi. Więc przynosił do ich bogatych domów wodę. Nie wiedział, że zużywali ją nieroztropnie, ignorując spragnionych pod swymi własnymi drzwiami._

_„Jesteśmy głodni” – wołali nieznajomi. Więc szedł na łów, przynosząc im zacne dary. A oni sprzedawali chciwie skóry zwierząt._

_Bo ludzka zachłanność nie zna granic. Ale Wojownik wierzył, że trzeba pomagać innym, choć czuł się osamotniony pośród otaczających go istot, którzy zawsze o nim pamiętali, gdy czegoś potrzebowali._

_A smok widział, co się dzieje, choć spał cały czas, głęboko zakopany pod piaskami Pustyni. Czasem szeptał do Wojownika, by ukazać mu prawdę, ale ten ciągle wierzył. Ciągle miał nadzieje._

_Wkrótce jednak jego ukochana zachorowała. I choć Wojownik robił co mógł, Anioł słabł. Poszedł więc do ludzi - tych wszystkich, którym ofiarował tyle łask, by mu pomogli. Jednak nagle każdy miał inne zajęcie, ważniejsze niż pomaganie._

_‘Zbliża się czas zbiorów’, mówili ci, co pragnęli wody i jedzenia. ‘Musimy przygotować się do święta’, odpowiadali inni. ‘Pogódź się ze śmiercią’, radzili mu nieczule. I wszyscy odeszli od Wojownika i jego próśb._

_Jakaś staruszka rzekła mu, ‘jeśli chcesz zmienić świat, musisz najpierw zmienić siebie’._

_I rozczarowany Wojownik postanowił się zmienić, na zawsze._

_Zbudził Smoka, by oddać mu swoje serce. I smok przyjął ten dar, wypełniając duszę gniewem i nienawiścią, by te płonęły jak dwa słońca nad pustynią. Wojownik odszedł w Ciemność, bo jego Anioł umarł. I wraz ze smokami, wzbudzał potężne burze piaskowe i siał zniszczenie. Po dziś dzień czyni tak, bo został skażony Ciemnością._

_Choć dostrzegł, co zrobił, w jego dzielnym sercu nie ma już ludzkiej krwi, lecz smocza. Bo smok zawsze spał w jego sercu, i razem, tworzyli jedność._

IV.  
\- Czy bajki nie powinny mieć szczęśliwego zakończenia? – uczennica pyta, jakby niepewna czy podobała się jej historia, czy nie.  
\- Nie wiem – przyznaje. – Może powinny.

Ale bajki kreuje rzeczywistość, a Pustynia nie zna łask dla nikogo, dodaje w myślach, nie widząc sensu mówienia tego na głos. Jest zbyt młoda by odbierać jej niewinność, choć wojna wkrótce to zrobi.

Jeszcze nie wie, że wojna zbudzi także smoki do życia.


End file.
